The Popular Loner
by ninja writer 17
Summary: Gods and Goddesses are real. They interact with humans, and sometimes find love. This is the story of a demigod who lives his everyday life. Watch as he tries to handle his life despite the divine problems that come with his family.


The Popular Loner

Chapter 1: The Blessing is a Curse

If I told you Gods were real, and walk among us every day, would you believe me? Or would you think I'm crazy? Or maybe you're one of those Christians and believe there's only one God. Regardless of any of that, the cold, hard, truth of the matter is that Gods are real. And they do walk among you. How do I know? That's easy. I am one.

Well, ok. Half. Technically, I'm a demigod. The Gods that live among the mortals (sometimes) are the ones from Greece. The big three-Zeus, Hades and Poseidon don't really come down from Olympus, but everyone else kinda comes and goes as they please. Yes, I am a demigod, and no I am not the only one. There's plenty of others, but I don't really know any of them.

I'm sure you're a little curious at this point who I am. The name is Dray. My father was a human, but the interesting part is my mother. Her name is-

"Oh! Dray! Is that you?" That would be one of the many high-pitched female voices that bombard me every time I go outside.

I sigh in annoyance as I turn to face her, "What's up?" I ask as not-irritatedly as possible.

She flashes me a flirtatious smile and says, "I've got my apartment all to myself. Why don't you spend the night over with me? I bought some new lingerie that I've been saving for a special occasion."

I may be able to conceal my irritation, but the eye-roll, I have no power over. "I would, honestly. Unfortunately, I have a major project for work that is due tomorrow. I gotta get it finished and submitted before morning." I told her.

Her shoulders slumped, "Oh, that's too bad. Well…" She quickly scribbled her number down on a strip of paper from her purse and handed it to me, "Call me when you have a day off. I'll help you relieve some stress." She says suggestively before blowing me a kiss and walking away.

I turn around and think about how awesome it is to be a son of Aphrodite- had I not mentioned that yet? - who can make any girl on the planet fall madly in love with me just by being in the same vicinity as her. My life is just straight up awesome.

At least that's what you think I feel. In truth, my life just straight up sucks. Let me explain.

Perseus; son of Poseidon. He's done several heroic deeds and has an authoritative command of the ocean itself. THAT is just straight up awesome.

Hercules; son of Zeus. He's the strongest man to ever live on the planet and protected mankind while the Gods went through a "Dark and brooding" phase. THAT is basically the definition of straight up awesome.

Now let's look at me for a moment. My divine blood comes from Aphrodite, Goddess of Love. Now, to be fair, this family connection does have a few advantages. I can attract any and all women, and befriend any man. This means I've never been bullied or gotten into fights, which I definitely appreciate.

But here's the flip-side of that coin. Because all women instantly lust for me, I don't know what it means to have a significant other. A partner. A lover.

I return to my home, which is a modest sized manor.

Another perk of being the child of a God is you never actually need to work unless you want to. I took that girl's number out of my pocket and threw it in the trash. If it wasn't already obvious, I was lying about the work project. I just didn't feel like having a night of empty sex.

Sure, having women drop themselves-and their clothes- for you on a whim sounds great on paper, and I'll admit to having indulged in such things in the past, but you soon realize that it doesn't mean anything. It's just blind lust with no deep emotion to support, what could be, a wonderful relationship. Instead, it's just an endless string of one-night stands.

So yeah, my powers aren't the best. I could explain more about my powers, but I have something I need to do first. "Sophie! I'm home!" I call out. I then suddenly hear the rapid footsteps of the 5-year-old girl rushing into my arms, "Welcome home Papa!" She says cheerfully. I chuckle as I lift her up in my arms.

I sense you have questions, so allow me to explain. First off, no she is not my biological child. And no, I'm not babysitting either. You see, some time ago, I became rather desperate for an intimate companionship of any kind. This left me two options, due to my powers, get a dog, or adopt a child.

When I went to the orphanage, there were a number of other people who were interested in adopting one of the many children. All of them seemed to be wonderful kids, in their own ways. However, Sophie was trying very hard to get the attention of anyone she could find. It was clear she REALLY wanted to be adopted. I saw her and couldn't help but smile.

The kid was adorable! She had such an incredible imagination, her dancing was hilariously cute, and she clearly got along with every kid there. I honestly don't understand why any of the other soon-to-be parents didn't pick her. About an hour or so, and I was the only person left looking to adopt, and poor little Sophie was looking heartbroken. The head of the orphanage approached me, "Sorry for the wait. Do you know which of the other children you'd like to talk with?" She asks kindly. I nod and slowly walk over to Sophie. I kneel down and offer her my handkerchief to dry her tears. She accepts with a sniffle and looks up to me. A quick conversation later, and I'm signing the papers to make Sophie my daughter.

Now I'm sure some of you are more than a little concerned right now. Specifically, because of my power, that I call, "Instant seduction." Well let me assure you, she is completely unaffected by my powers. The reason is because my powers have an age range that it works on. Instant Seduction only affects girls who are 3 years apart from me. I'm 25, so any girl who is between 22 and 28 are affected, everyone else simply likes me.

Fun fact, my Instant Seduction actually grew along with me.

You see, when I was in Kindergarten, Instant Seduction didn't exist. Remember when I said that my powers made everyone like me, and never had enemies or bullies? Well, that's what my powers were originally. All they did was make me popular and everyone wanted to play with me. And I had a great childhood because of it.

This started to change just slightly when I got to Elementary School. Every now and again, there'd be a girl that would be super shy around me, basically they had a miniature crush on me, but none of them escalated beyond that simple shyness.

Middle School was much the same, except some of the girls would actually tell me that they liked me, but would be over it after a few weeks. Nothing unusual, really.

Then came High School. That was when my powers started to transform into Instant Seduction. Freshman and Sophomore girls would just want one or two dates. Junior girls would want a full relationship, including kissing and would either want me to get handsy, or get handsy themselves.

Side note; I have no idea how it feels for a girl, but when a guy suddenly gets groped, it feels…. weird. I don't have any other way to describe it, really.

The Senior girls clearly were the first ones to discover my Instant Seduction power. They would often try to have sex with me; however, I avoided these particular advances on request of my mother. She didn't want to risk having a situation on our hands. I doubt I need to explain girls at college, as by that point my Instant Seduction had become what it is today.

Anyways, back to Sophie. She has short brown hair with green eyes. Her favorite style of clothing are shorts and a T-shirt. She loves Disney, mostly because of their Princesses, and Nickelodeon. Personally, I think both are nowhere near the quality they used to be, but she likes them, so I guess I can live with it.

So that's my everyday life in a nutshell. Some of you may think I'm living the charm life, and I guess I sorta am. But I still say it's far from the best life I can live.


End file.
